Outsiders
by Soru-kun
Summary: A chance meeting via a combination of blind idiocy and quick reflexes brings two classmates together in a questionable friendship. The two form and manage a band, but what kind of relationship develops behind the scenes? SasuNaru, KibaNaru and Others.
1. I've Saved You're Life Today

**Summary: **A chance meeting via a combination of blind idiocy and quick reflexes brings two classmates together in a questionable friendship. The two form and manage a band, but what kind of relationship develops behind the scenes? SasuNaru, KibaNaru and Others

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any other characters associated. They are property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning: **This story is rated M and is suggested for a mature audience. Course Language, Drug Use, Sexual Content are only some of the components of this story. They aren't a big part of it, but they are included so, if you don't like it, don't read my story.

**AN:** Hey everyone, It's been a very long time since I posted anything, and the first two chapters of this fanfiction used to be a part of the story 'Just Like A Star'. I decided that I wanted to change the title, especially because I have finally decided to continue with this story. I will also be writing others at the same time, but for now this is all I'm posting. I hope you all enjoy it and if you want me to continue, _**please, please, please review. It keeps me inspired.**_ Thank you. Hope you enjoy it!

**Outsiders**

**Chapter 1: I've Saved Your Life Today**

...A chord is strummed lightly.

Swift, gentle taps on the hi-hat follow quickly.

The lead guitar picks out a melody after a few seconds.

Sneakers tap on the bus floor in sync with memorized notes.

The drummer slaps the snare and the bass line introduces itself. The melody picks up.

Lockes of blonde hair swayed softly. A tanned face rocked back and forth to the sweeping of the music. The mellow tune pleading in his ears.

His soft red lips spread open to begin mouthing the lyrics...

_Is there a place that we can go..._

His tapping feet quickened in pace to keep up with the rhythm.

_To teach the children not to grow?_

He gently lulled the lyrics to himself as the bus drifted down the streets of the suburbs.

_Where lovers don't remember where they met... And heartbreak is easy to forget?_

Fierce melodies and harsh lyrics pounded into Naruto's ears. The vocalist poured emotion into the mic. The blonde felt every word. He mimicked the singers' emotions and played them out on his own face. The thoughts of the other passengers didn't concern him too much, though they must think him crazy. Whatever. Enjoying the music was top priority. After a day like today, _He Is Legend_ is the only music that could soothe his frazzled mind.

Naruto reached up and pulled the yellow wire that laced the roof of the bus. With the ring of a bell and the lighting of the 'stop requested' sign, Naruto was nearing the end of his journey.

He stepped down to the exit doors and glanced down at his mp3 player. The blue light revealed the title of the song that was also ending its journey. _Dinner with a Gypsy - He Is Legend_ blinked away as Naruto stepped off the bus.

His tan face tilted slowly as he looked up into the afternoon sunlight. A raised hand blocked the light from burning his head. His blue eyes refracted the orange hue of the nearing sunset. His head slowly drifted downward, eyes meeting a black wristwatch. It was already 6 o'clock. He needed some fast-paced walking music.

He sifted through titles. _The Killers, Motion City Soundtrack, The Beatles, K-Os... _Nothing particularly upbeat.

He started walking, pacing quickly down the road, thoroughly engaged in picking the proper walking title. Head down, and eyes occupied, the road in front of him was the least of his concerns.

He began to name the titles aloud, patiently waiting for the right song.

"The Bravery – No no... Thrice? No, too hard... Bloc Party... hmm, close... Scisso--WHOA!" A hand from behind pulled Naruto's arm roughly. He swung around, losing his footing. Narrowly escaping the front bumper of a speeding SUV, he plowed into the stranger behind him. His head is pulled into a hard body, protected by slender arms. They wrap him in a tight, protective guard.

"What the crap was that!?" Naruto yelled brutishly into the chest of his savior. His voice muffled by the cotton sweatshirt shoved in his face.

"Oi, Baka. If you don't watch what you're doing, you'll get yourself killed." Naruto felt strong arms slowly push him away. Not savagely but not exactly gently.

The blonde stepped back pouting and looked up into deep charcoal eyes. Onyx hair draped in front of a pale emotionless face. Putting a face to a name was difficult but he knew the boy in front of him.

"YOU!"

Naruto jumped back and pointed an accusing finger square between the boys' eyes. "You're the jerk that made me look stupid on our first day of school! What are--WHA!"

Sasuke had his right hand fisted in Naruto's collar. The blonde was pulled forward violently, brought nose-to-nose with his classmate. Sasukes' lips parted slightly as he leaned into the blonde.

"That is the second time I've saved your life today. Be grateful." Sasuke spoke just louder than a whisper, a flat unemotional sharpness in his voice. His breath warm on the blonde's neck as his words floated into his ear.

He pushed past, walking across the busy street behind them.

Naruto turned to see that Sasuke had saved him from standing on the street again. The blonde stood, dumbfounded, staring blankly ahead.

"Hey!" Naruto broke from his trance and started into a sprint to catch up to Sasuke, who was lazily traipsing down the sidewalk.

Sasuke stopped and turned with an unsatisfied look on his face. He pulled his wireless headphones off his head and asked, mildly annoyed, "What do you want, dobe?"

The blonde ran up and stopped. Placing his hands on his knees, his head flopping downward, he exhaled deeply. After a moment of heavy breathing he straightened out and looked into those charcoal eyes and stated, "Don't call me that."

"My apologies. What do you want, _baka_?"

"Well, _bastard_. I wanted to thank you for saving me." Naruto beamed a bright smile and swung an arm behind his head, scratchy through his messy lockes nervously. He looked down at Sasuke's headphones tuning into the unfamiliar tune blaring from the speakers. It was a kind of trippy, hardcore rock song. Hard slamming drums, racing guitar riffs and an unsteady, changing bass line were audible.

Naruto traced his eyes from the phones up to Sasuke's uninterested expression. "Sweet candy man, where'd you get them?" The blonde was referring to the brand of headphone Sasuke was using, more commonly known as SkullCandy.

"Don't call me 'man'. It's Sasuke, and I bought them at a Japanese shop downtown. Can I go now?" A monotone answer from an expressionless face. Sasuke's bangs swished as he turned to face the sidewalk ahead of him.

"No. The name's Naruto, nice t' meet ya." He closed his eyes into a rainbow shape and smiled. "You have good taste in music, who is that?" Naruto walked alongside the raven. He looked up at the tall boy with a curious expression. His head tilted and a slight bounce in his step.

Sasuke was slouched, listlessly striding with his hands in his pockets. "It's The Fall Of Troy."

"I've never heard of them."

"Here. Listen." Sasuke pulled his headphones from his neck and handed them to the blonde. "I'll start the song again." He pulled out a sleek looking black phone and slid the top up, exposing the key pad. Naruto pulled the headphones over his messy lockes and cupped his hands, covering the speakers over his ears.

A breakneck guitar riff echoed in right from the beggining, a second recording of the riff joining the first after a round. The bass line and drums lashed in followed by a driving melodic voice, post the intro.

_Slow dowwn, this is slippin' through my mind, this conversation has run out of time._

_Honeyy, I know you know what I mean, but that's the one thing that you soon will find._

_I knooow that you really wanna go, my mind is running out of time, just relax, and recap, and relapse tonight, _

_My body's jumpin and I'll,_

_Go through the motions and I'm leaving on this journey, maybe someday I'll come runnin' home to you..._

The music screamed in his ears. It was random and sparatic, the melody was complex and hard to follow but the tune was still wildly engaging. Naruto had closed his eyes at this point. Still walking forward down the sidewalk but far too immersed in the music to possibly remain conscious. Sasuke treaded casually, not even slightly fazed by the blondes strung out movements.

He swished and swayed to the music. Sliding his steps and banging his head. Eyes only fluttering half open once in a while.

Sasuke glanced with his peripherals and smirked in amusement at the childish, playful dancing. Blonde lockes flipping wildly from side to side, the setting sun glinting off his tan skin.

As the song came to its conclusion the blonde awoke from a sleepy haze. His eyes half open and lips parted slightly.

He slowly shifted his gaze to Sasuke. The two of them had stopped walking at this point. It was then that Naruto's blues eyes shot open and as if he were fully rejuvenated. He gaped at Sasuke, "That was AMAZING! What a workout. I'm tired now." He wiped his forehead with the back of his sleeve, which fell about an inch past the tips of his fingers.

"Do you want to come inside for a drink or something." Sasuke said in a tone like it wasn't a question.

Naruto focused his view and stopped his head from spinning. He looked past Sasuke to see a front door. Attached to it was a large white brick house. It seemed that in the time he'd been walking with his eyes closed, Sasuke had guided him up to the front porch of what seemed to be a mansion of sorts.

"This is your house?" Naruto didn't seem as confused as Sasuke would have normally expected from a person. His house was fairly large and expensive looking, and going to a public school would have seemed strange for somebody who clearly had the money to go somewhere more... let's say elite.

"Yes. You don't seem surprised."

"Why should I be." Naruto turned quickly and pointed to the large red brick house across the street.

"That's my house."

Wow, what a miracle, finished my first chapter. Hopefully you all enjoyed it and I would love to know if you did. Leave me some comments or criticism I love to hear from my audience. Talk to you all later!

Much love

-Soru-kun


	2. Make Yourself Comfortable

**Outsiders**

**Chapter 2: Make Yourself Comfortable**

"That's your house?" Sasuke inquired with mild interest.

Naruto merely nodded.

"Cool. You still want a drink?" Sasuke pulled out a set of 5 keys and flipped to a smaller, silver one. The front door swung open revealing a spacious, open foyer. There was no hall behind but instead a great room with a flat screen television over a fireplace. The walls were black, with hand-painted white brush strokes in thin, uneven lines. They ran like lightning down the wall in random patterns starting at the ceiling spaced out every few feet.

Naruto stepped into the foyer and slipped off his shoes. He dropped his backpack on the floor next to them. Sasuke was already headed his own way.

"Just sit down and make yourself comfortable. Don't break anything, dobe." The pale boy disappeared through a small corridor to the right of the room, presumably the kitchen.

The blonde drifted into the massive room, aimlessly searching for something of interest. His eyes wandered to the ceiling and he noticed a speaker in the far left and far right corners of the room. He rotated mid-step to find two more in the other two corners. Creamy scarlet lips parted slowly and two glittering blue pools of azure widened in awe. What the boy saw before him was…

Absolute…

Unadulterated…

Greatness…

Above the foyer on the second floor was a Toshiba SSP-500 Sound System, including mic, bass and electric guitar amp, and a DJ Mixing Deck rigged with a Dolby Digital 5.0 Surround Sound System. Next to that, resting proudly on a sleek, black stand was a rusty wine dyed Babicz Octane Hollowbody Electric Guitar.

Naruto trailed his eyes further along the magnificent stage.

His eyes instantly locked.

His jaw dropped.

What he saw hanging on the wall was…

It was…

"A custom carved Fender Stratocaster 5-String Bass with a transparent body." Sasuke walked in with a circular black trey balanced on each hand. He placed them both on the coffee table in the middle of the room. "It's only for show. It weighs a ton." He continued.

"But… but, Sasuke. That guitar is… it's one of a kind!" The blonde spun around gaping.

"Yes, it is."

"WHERE DID YOU GET IT?!" The blonde leapt toward Sasuke with just a little too much enthusiasm. The pale boy flew backwards over the arm of the scarlet leather couch as the blonde crashed into his chest. Naruto landed on top of him, straddling him in a sufficiently tight grip. He had his hands pushed right against Sasuke chest.

The pale boys' skin began to feel heated. He noticed his heart had jumped in pace briefly. Naruto looked down at him, a mortified look of humiliation spread over his features. He had become a deep, radiant ruby color.

"OHMYGOD, I'M SORRY!" Naruto twitched and for a brief second, a look of awkward sensation pulsing through him. "AH! Mm--" He slapped his hands to his mouth and rolled to the left, climbing off Sasuke and falling to the floor.

Sasuke composed himself and shifted to look down at the blonde idiot.

"Are you all right?" He sat up on the couch and straightened out his dress shirt.

Naruto still lay on the floor beneath him. He had his hands drawn in front of his mouth, his fingers curled into a loose fist. His skin was still a brilliant shade of red.

"Fine." His voice cracked.

Sasuke stood up over the blonde and held out a hand.

Naruto slowly reached out a slightly quivering hand and slid it into Sasuke's. His ears grew hot as the boy pulled him off the ground. The blood swirled around in his head, causing him to lose his balance and fall face first into the dark haired boy.

"Whoa, Head rush…" His left hand slid up to grab a handful of blue fabric.

"Are you sure you're all right? Here, have some tea." Sasuke guided the blonde to the couch.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Three sugars and cream please. Your equipment is just amazing."

Sasuke looked down, then over at the blonde and lifted an eyebrow. "Uh, thanks but, you know I don't swing that way, right?"

Cerulean eyes widened. "WHAT? NO. NO, NOT THAT. I MEANT THAT!" Naruto threw a swift pointing finger in the air, with his head in a straight glare downward at the floor, a feeble attempt at hiding his blush. Though he wasn't sure why he was blushing, it really was just an accident. Sasuke probably didn't care anyways.

Charcoal eyes followed the line of sight to the stage on the second floor.

"Oh, _that._ Yeah, inheritance can really help start a career."

"Wow. You bought all that legit? I was worried you were like some crazy drug dealer or something." Naruto's eyes softened but remained glued to the floor. His hands gently rested in his lap.

Sasuke merely smirked.

"Did you really buy the Bass? It looks vintage, it must have cost you a fortune." The blonde shifted his gaze to it with an admiring look.

"Yeah, you could say that…" Sasuke's eyes half closed, gaze sliding downward. His emotionless face hinting a bite of sadness. "It used to belong to my father, I inherited it as well as the money to buy this house when he... passed away."

"Oh man, I'm sorry to here that." The blonde focused on the tea cup on the table, gently grasping it and bringing it to his lips slowly. After a light sip he rested it in his lap, boring his eyes into the light liquid as though it supplied an endless abyss of monotone entertainment.

"It doesn't matter. It's in the past now. Do you want to see it?"

Naruto's head shot up. "What's that?"

"My equipment." He smirked again.

The blonde frowned and glared at the stoic boy. "Not funny."

Sasuke stood up and started out of the room. "It is for me."

Naruto stood, face red, ears warm. "Jerk."

He placed his drink on the table then turned to follow behind Sasuke to a thin staircase with walls on either side. They came up to the second floor stage left. To the right of them, there lay a seven foot shelf against the wall, reaching no more than an inch below the ceiling. It was filled with CD's, records and tapes. To the left of them was the sound system, looking out on the room downstairs.

"Wow, Sasuke. This is an amazing set up."

"Do you play?" Sasuke picked up the guitar and held it out to Naruto.

Naruto put his hands up, pushing the instrument away, "Oh god no. I'm just a vocalist."

"A vocalist." Sasuke put the guitar on its stand and walked over to mixing deck to flip a few switches. He walked to the shelf with the CD's and rifled through them for a second, concentrating hard on the labels. He filed through the bands, listlessly searching.

Finally coming to a decision he picked out a CD and walked back over to the deck. He pushed another button on the motherboard. There was a mechanical decompression and with a click and slide, a seven-disk CD changer slid out from beneath the mixing deck. Sasuke casually slid one into the base and closed the machine. With a click followed by a retracting slide, the inevitable whir of the CD spinning inside the system had started.

Naruto watched in confusion with a look of wide-eyed interest. He was on the tips of his toes, leaned over to try and see past Sasuke's shoulder as he flipped more switches and pressed more buttons. The raven stood up tall after his fiddling and turned slowly to face Naruto. Still baring an apathetic character, he walked over behind the blonde and placed his hands on his shoulders. Sapphire eyes followed every motion with suspicious curiosity. He felt the pressure of Sasuke's warm hands landing on his shoulders. Then a sudden nudge with his porcelain hand to force the blonde slightly to the left. He followed his silent instruction, oblivious to the purpose of this movement.

Once positioned, Sasuke let go slowly and walked, eyes half open, up to the mic in front of Naruto. He slid his nimble fingers up the base of the mic, clicking it on. There was a whiz of nearly inaudible electricity flowing through the air. Sasuke tapped the head of the mic twice. The sound reverberated through the speakers, shaking the room slightly. He stepped back and positioned Naruto right in front of it.

Naruto looked down at it, his arms stiff at his sides, now realizing what Sasuke was doing.

Said boy was now back by the electric guitar. He lifted it off the stand and then pulled a wire with a jack out from the floor. In one swift motion he'd pulled it out and extended the cord to sufficient length while plunging the jack into the body of the instrument.

Sasuke sat down on a stool positioned to the left of the stand. He pulled the delicate equipment to rest on his knee. His steady hand reached downward and picked up a remote from the floor beneath the stool. He then subconsciously engaged in the habit of flipping his onyx hair out from blocking his melancholy, yet graceful expression. The lights flipped off and a spot light shown over a few highlighted areas of the stage. The delicate brilliance of the scene unfolding magnified the mood.

Naruto noted all of this as the final spot light blew into the atmosphere. It circled him, enveloping him in a comfortable confinement, pulling him into a special place in front of the mic, all his own.

The blonde was consumed by it. Now bathing in the beauty of it, distracted by the comfort it provided. His eyes had closed unconsciously.

"Hey." Sasuke's sultry voice poured into him. He glanced over at the boy who had his arm fully extended, pointing the remote at the mixing deck.

A remote click and a slight smirk gracing his genuinely impassive semblance, "Sing."

Sasuke began to strum just as the music began. Light, gentle, melodic chords. An instantly recognizable tune. He continued along with the music flawlessly playing, sweeping away with it. He made a swift change in tune, making the CD recognizable too. They were listening to re-mastered music by the most legendary stars of Brit-pop to walk the face of the Earth.

Sasuke had them listening to _LOVE_.

Naruto pressed his fingers to the microphone as the lyrics stepped in. He closed his eyes and poured everything he had into the room.

_Yesterdaayy…_

_All my troubles seemed so faaar awayyy._

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay. _

_Oh I believe in yessterdayy. _

_Suddenlyy…_

_I'm not half the man I used to bee._

_There's a shadow hangin' over mee._

_Oh yesterday, came suddenlyy._

_Whyy, Shee,_

_Had to go, I dunno, she wouldn't say._

_Iii saaid something wrong, _

_Now I long for yesterdayyy._

_Yesterdayy…_

_Love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh I believe, in yesterday._

The song went on, Naruto's flawless voice crooning the tune sentimentally. His soul flowing into the room through his lips, lapping off his tongue in soft, passionate rounds. His voice was creamy, and lustrous, rounded and not rough or cracking at all. Sasuke couldn't help but embrace it fully as the tune cascaded into his ears. His eyes were now closed and his playing was all reaction, no attention. He was locked in a loop around Naruto's voice. There were a thousand words to describe its aspects, but still no word alone to sum up its power and soul.

The song concluded.

But Sasuke needed more. He craved the sound suddenly, the stifling voice nibbling at his ears. His obsidian eyes shot open and he dashed to the deck to stop the next song.

"Naruto. We have to do something. Your voice. I just…" Sasuke trailed off, he had suddenly become anxious. He looked down at his hand, shaking. He'd never felt anything like this before.

"Sasuke! That was amazing! Did you just hear yourself?" Naruto jumped up and over to the raven. He grabbed his shoulders with wide-eyed amazement. "Sasuke, That was the best guitar playing I've ever heard in my life! You were improvising your own riffs into the music like I've never imagined."

"I can play it back, I recorded it."

He walked to the deck and started fiddling with buttons and switches. After a minute, a soulful passion cried in through the speakers. Sasuke's playing complimented Naruto's sentiment perfectly. The music was a brilliantly directed masterpiece guided by passion and improvised by skill.

Sasuke looked over at those sapphire pools hidden slightly by golden bangs, a perfectly arched eyebrow, questioning their ability. The blonde looked back at Sasuke's reflective ivory skin and into his penetrating, midnight eyes.

Naruto parted his lips to speak and shifted his eyes back to the deck without moving his head, "Sasuke,"

He said after a moment, then looked back into his new friends eyes,

"We have to start a band."

So concludes Chapter 2. Hope it was enjoyable. Please leave me some reviews or something because I totally want to know what you think of this. I haven't updated in awhile so I want to know I may have fans. Anyways, Next chapter will be up in like. Ten seconds. Before you even finish this chapter I bet.

Bye! Loveee

-Soru-kun


	3. Stupid Fucking Hormones

**Outsiders**

**Chapter 3: Stupid Fucking Hormones**

_Somewhere out there in the vast nothingness of space…_

_Somewhere far away in space and time…_

_Staring upward at the gleaming stars in the obsidian sky…_

_We're marooned on a small island… in an endless sea… confined to a tiny spit of sand…_

_Unable to escape…_

_But tonight, on this small planet…_

_On Earth._

_We're going to rock civilization…_

SLAM

Naruto silenced the noise that stirred him from sleep. His eyes opened blearily, lashes flickering as they adjusted to dawns' waking sunlight. A low groan escaped his throat.

He managed to drop out of bed to the floor, hoping the shock of ass-to-ground impact would be enough to shake him awake.

After lazily climbing into the shower and preparing for the day, he strolled downstairs to grab breakfast before meeting Sasuke at the bus stop.

"Good morning, dobe." He said, as the blonde collapsed in the seat beside him.

"Good morning Saaa…" He paused to yawn. "…aasuke."

"You seem tired. Didn't sleep well?"

'Naw. I was too excited about getting this band going. I stayed up all night trying to think of people who could join…" Naruto's brows furrowed as though he were deep in thought.

"And?"

The blonde thought further for a few seconds and replied, "Nothing…"

Silence.

"Although… I don't exactly have a slew of friends to choose from," He smiled then continued, "I'm sure we'll find someone though."

At that moment, the roaring of an engine grew louder until the squeal of brake pads stopped the bus in front of them, ushering the two boys to school.

After morning classes, Naruto decided it was time for a ramen break. He was maybe four steps out of his classroom with hunger heavy on his mind when a teacher strolled casually in front of him.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei, what's up?" Naruto recognized the instructor from last year and smiled broadly.

"Iruka-san is looking for help carrying instruments to the music room, he should be there now. Can you do me a favor and give him a hand? You know I would myself, but I have some…er…errands to run."

Naruto's smile dissipated swiftly. "But Senseeiiii… I'm soooo hungryyyy," He whined.

"Thanks, I'll see you around then."

And with a slight wave, the silver-haired instructor vanished, seeming to leave a grey cloud of smoke in his wake.

Naruto mumbled profanities as he progressed down the hallway to his destination.

As he continued, a noisy crashing of sorts could be heard in the distance. Gradually, he began to pick up his pace in search of the source of said crashing. As he approached the music room, the thumping and smashing grew louder still. He soon discovered the rhythm it carried. It was technical. Played methodically. Flawlessly.

Naruto's sapphire eyes widened at the spectacle before him. Through a windowpane, he could see a boy within the music room, thrashing at a set of drums. Messy brunette hair flung from side to side as his unclothed arms swung wildly, drumming each beat with faultless precision.

Drops of sweat leaked down the boys' neck. Naruto's face suddenly burned as he realized he was trailing his eyes over the brunettes' body. He shook it off and pulled the door open.

Wrapped up in his playing, the drummer didn't even notice Naruto's entrance and continued, with closed eyes. His hands moved fluidly as if no effort was put forth, his feet slamming the double kicks in intricate and randomized patterns.

Naruto stepped slowly forward and seated himself in one of the student chairs, studying the complexity of the brunettes playing. He was already well aware that this boy had been playing for years. It was obvious in his mastery of the instrument.

The blonde turned his attention to the brunette's facial features, his eyes attracted to the angular red triangles that were painted on the boys' cheeks, reminding him of his own face make-up. He liked the new boy already, kind of surprised to see another guy who wasn't afraid to where make-up. Naruto saw 

nothing wrong with it as it set them apart from the rest of the student body. It gave him a certain sense of individuality, and separated him from the conformity of his peers.

Suddenly, the crashing stopped abruptly as the brunette's tanned fingers silenced the last chime of a cymbal. The drummer slipped off his headphones and glanced over at his audience, who immediately erupted into applause with a toothy grin on his face. The brunette was flattered and flashed his fangs, smiling broadly in response.

"Haa, I didn't think anyone was watching…" The boy said sheepishly at first, before his ego came out saying, "But I am pretty awesome, ne?"

"I'll say!" Naruto was ecstatic, "That was the best drumming I've ever heard! What song was it?"

"Helicopter by Bloc Party," He paused before continuing, "It's one of my favorites. I love rapid drumming." He said, looking upward with conviction.

The brunette got up from the drum kit and grabbed his shirt off a music stand. He pulled it over his head and shook the sweat drops from his hair before walking around to shake hands with Naruto, introducing himself as Kiba.

"Nice t' meet ya Kiba-kun, and on that note I have something real important to ask you." Naruto's eyes were wide and burning with passion. He gazed intensely at Kiba, indecisive about which eye to concentrate on.

"Oh?" Kiba raised an eyebrow, "What about?"

Naruto closed his eyes in thought, before starting, "I'm starting a band with this guy, he has a studio in his house and all the equipment we need for composing, practicing, recording and everything else. He can totally thrash on the electric guitar and he says I have a lot of vocal power. Anyways, I wanted to know--"He was cut off by Kiba's hand floating inches from his nose.

"First off, take a breath and stopping talking so damn fast."

Naruto pouted, his breathing audible as air passed through his nostrils.

"Secondly, I'll join," He paused to see Naruto's face brighten with a wide smile, "on one condition."

"Anything!" Naruto beamed.

"Let me kiss you once."

"Wha-" but it was too late, Naruto had opened his mouth to protest seconds before Kiba's lips were locked tightly to his. The brunette's tongue slid across Naruto's mouth swiftly before intruding past it, venturing curiously, savoring a taste of something remnant of cinnamon. Naruto's eyes had snapped shut at this point, and his face was furiously crimson. After maybe 30 seconds he threw his arms out in front of him pushing the boy off.

Naruto snapped his eyes open, his eyebrow twitched and he balled his hand to a fist. "What the hell Kiba!! Why did you do that!?"

"I dunno, you're just too insanely cute. I couldn't resist a little taste. I'll meet you at the front gate after school, I want to see this so-called studio." Kiba said before grabbing his jacket, heading out into the hallway like nothing had happened.

Naruto just blanched, a vein in his head threatening to explode. "What the fuck is this…" He dropped his anger, swapping it for a feeling of confusion. "Am I just some kind of gay magnet? I mean, honestly. Fuck."

He reflected back on the last few times this kind of thing had happened, and it happened often. He wondered why Shikamaru had groped him yesterday, and why Sasuke had to bring up the Neji incident to the whole class later the same day. This homosexuality thing was beginning to play on his mind. Stupid fucking hormones. They seemed to be getting all the boys in school all riled up as of late.

Naruto shook his head and at that moment, a familiar voice broke him from his thoughts, ushering him out of the room to fulfill some tasks that had earlier been designated for Kakashi-sensei.

Fuck.

Naruto was already fifteen minutes late as Sasuke waited alone in the cafeteria. He was a patient guy but he wouldn't wait forever. He decided the atmosphere in there was simply too loud for his liking.

The air outside was heavy and humid, the brooding Uchiha pulled in thick breaths as he strolled across the black pavement of the grounds behind the school. The sun blazed in the sky, scorching the surface of his porcelain skin. He lowered his shoulders into a slouch, flopping his hair in front of his face as he made way for a shaded area.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar dissonance in the distance. There was an audible click followed by a low disharmonious hissing. The sound was unmistakable. Somewhere, Sasuke knew, someone had just set-up an amp.

His interest piqued, he changed direction, heading towards the humming resonance. Deep, swift strumming had begun and grew louder as he swerved around the bricked corner of the school. There, in the vacant parking lot behind building two of the high school, Sasuke saw a group of intense looking individuals. They were sitting on a raised concrete ledge that jutted out from the building.

One of the boys from the small group exhaled, and a dense cloud of smoke dissipated into nothing above his head. He then passed something petite to the bass player. Sasuke smirked, knowing the small device was a pipe. The bass player quickly puffed from the device, then passed it around to the girl beside him.

From the distance, he could only make out the dark eyeliner surrounding the bass players' eyes. His hair was a dyed burgundy. It was spiked in the back and had grown in the front a lot since the previous year. Despite his knew look, his left eye hidden by the straightened hair, Sasuke knew exactly who it was, but was surprised to learn he is a bass player.

His pace slowed slightly as he approached the grungy group. Its members looked up at him nonchalantly. He did nothing to make his presence known besides sit with the group, quietly admiring the redheads' playing.

"Sasuke…" The redhead greeted in a cold monotone voice.

"Gaara…" He replied in similar tenor.

The other students seemed oblivious to the greetings and decided to lose themselves in Gaara's sweeping bass lines. Sasuke resolved to do the same.

The lines were intricate and unstable. The notes flowed out in a haphazard rhythm, bouncing up and down, changing in pace and pitch often. It was random but not by accident. The music had method to it. Each section played differently but still harmonized effectively. The song in its entirety was composed beautifully, not to mention played flawlessly.

"What's it called?" Sasuke suddenly voiced his question.

"Take The Veil Cerpin Taxt by The Mars Volta" Gaara stated simply.

There was a long vocal silence as he continued performing.

"Sasuke…" The redhead hissed out in a sultry voice, "Why are you here?"

Sasuke waited before answering, contemplating the reason himself. He opened his mouth thoughtfully, saying, "To hear you play it seems."

"Hmm…" Gaara contemplated to himself.

"When did you take up playing?" The raven spoke up.

"At the beginning of the summer."

"Really?" Sasuke was surprised, "and you've already learned to play this skillfully?"

"I had nothing better to do but practice everyday. No friends remember?"

"Ah, of course…" The pale boy glanced from left to right, motioning to the other students, "Who are they?"

"A few fans of my music, I met them at the end of the summer. They're alright. Here." Gaara handed Sasuke the small metal pipe. He took it without hesitating and inhaled deeply while lighting the 

shriveled green herb in the bowl. He had smoked pot before many times, so it wasn't anything new and he saw no problem with relaxing a little now and then.

He passed it to another student who nodded, then asked, "How would you feel about having more fans?"

"I wouldn't mind it. Why?" The redhead looked curious, despite his usually static demeanor.

"I'm starting a band with this hyperactive idiot I met a few days ago."

"Ah."

"He has immense potential as a vocalist. I have a home studio for us to practice. If you're interested, we'd be happy to have you." Sasuke felt that was a safe place to leave the conversation. He raised himself to standing position in one fluid motion and turned.

"Hai, Sasuke. It sounds like a good plan."

Sasuke looked back over his shoulder. "Meet me at the front gate when school is out. We can start practicing tonight if it's convenient for you."

"Hai, Sasuke."

And with that, the raven sauntered off towards the school as the bell rang, signaling the start of fifth period.

And so brings me to the end of Chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please, Please, Please review for me. Leave me lovely comments, or constructive criticism, I'll take anything. Even if you have ideas for future chapters just let me know what your thinking and I'll consider all angles.

Anyways, Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon, but for now I'm going to maybe start another story. Or read another story. Lulz. Bye!

-Soru-kun


	4. Super

**Chapter 4: Super**

A sharp click of flint sparking ignited the flame of Gaara's black lighter.

Inhaling deeply, the redhead pulled in the offensive smoke of his second cigarette since the end of the school day.

"Who are we waiting for Sasuke?" He asked in his usual monotone voice.

Said raven-haired boy was staring off in the distance with a solemn look on his face. Slowly parting his lips he smoothly replied, "Our vocalist,"

"Ah," The redhead uttered simply.

Glancing at Sasuke, Gaara noticed a slight curve in the corner of the ravens' lips, forming somewhat of a sly smirk. At that moment, a subtle cry could be heard in the distance. Gaara turned his head slowly to find a strikingly attractive blonde boy running toward them. Following him, a smiling brunette raised a hand to wave.

"Saaaaasukeee!" The blonde was sporting a broad grin, baring his sparkling white teeth.

"Gaara," The raven started, "meet Naruto, our vocalist."

Naruto, running faster than a heard of cheetah, was unable to slow himself down in time and collided head on with Sasuke. Flying backwards, Sasuke braced himself for a hard landing but was unexpectedly turned in midair, landing face-to-face on top of Naruto.

Said blonde was too busy giggling like a school-girl to notice how much pain he was in.

Sasuke simply lifted himself up, dusted off his knees and extended a hand to the blonde, offering a lift. Pulling him up, the blonde continued laughing before straightening up and presenting his hand to the inquisitive looking redhead.

He took it without hesitating and shook lightly, softly stating, "Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun"

"Same to you Gaara-kun," Naruto happily replied.

Sasuke turned to the brunette and raised a hand to shake, "Uchiha Sasuke, and you are?"

Kiba slapped both hands over Sasuke's and engaged him in a fierce handshake, enthusiastically saying, "The name's Kiba! It's great to meet ya, Naruto wouldn't shut up about you,"

"Hey! I heard that!" Naruto shouted and shook his fist in the air, then turned back to Gaara stating, "That's Kiba, he's a moron. But he plays the drums real good!"

"Really well, Naruto, he plays the drums really well," Sasuke corrected, before raising an eyebrow looking Kiba up and down. "So, you're a drum player, Kiba. That's good to know. I play the electric guitar as I'm sure you already know, and Gaara plays bass."

"Hey!" Naruto suddenly interrupted. "Well that was easy…"

"What's that?" Gaara asked curiously.

"Well, this is it. We have our guitarists, a drummer and a vocalist. What more do we need?"

"Good point," Sasuke stated. "So, my place is only a bus ride away. Do we want to head over, now that we're finished with introductions?"

"Sounds good to me," Gaara replied coolly.

"Sure!" Kiba gleefully barked.

"Awesome! Let's go guys!" Smiling, Naruto threw his arms over Gaara and Sasuke's shoulders, guiding them towards the bus stop, Kiba joining the line by the redheads' side.

Gaara's half-finished cigarette fell suddenly as his mouth dropped open at the sight of Sasuke's mansion.

Naruto slapped his and Kiba's backs, jolting them back to reality, "Guys, guys, guys… Just wait until you see the inside before you let your jaw hit the floor."

Sasuke smirked, pulling his keys from his pocket and swinging the doors open, revealing the masterpiece that is his home. "Welcome, Kiba, Gaara, to the Uchiha Estate," he turned to face them, actually smiling at the look of awe on their faces.

Kiba's faced widened into a beaming smile, "What the fuck! Sasuke! This is fuckin' sick!"

"I must say, I'm impressed," Gaara declared, placing his guitar case and amp on the floor in the foyer.

"Make yourselves at home, I'll bring us some drinks. What do you take boys?"

Flopping down on the comfy leather couch, Naruto stated, "Kahlua and Milk, on the rocks!"

Kiba raised an eyebrow, "There's alcohol here?"

Naruto's expression deadpanned. "Ooh Kiba, you poor simple-minded, middle-class citizen. Sasuke is rich. Of _course_ there's alcohol."

"Hey! I resent that!" Kiba said, smiling despite the insult. He leapt onto the couch where Naruto was sitting and ground his knuckle against the blondes' skull.

"Itai! I was kidding, _kidding_! Have mercy!" Naruto pouted, rubbing his head after Kiba slid off his lap.

"I'll take a glass of Chardonnay, if available," Gaara said, sitting comfortably on the loveseat situated opposite the couch.

"Beer for me, please," Kiba shouted over his shoulder.

"Coming right up," the raven strode away, disappearing into the kitchen.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you both," Gaara started.

"Oh?" two sets of ears perked up.

"What took you guys so long after school?"

Naruto's whiskered cheeks flushed red and Kiba's smile simply widened.

"I can answer that," the brunette replied, "Naruto and I got to talking when we met up after school, and it turns out that he's never smoked pot before!" Kiba laughed.

"It's not my fault! I don't have a lot of friends involved in that whole drug scene!" Naruto puffed out his cheeks in annoyance.

Kiba laughed harder. "So I took that as a sign that I should teach him something new,"

"So that's why you couldn't stop laughing," Sasuke's sly smirk returned as he set a tray of drinks on the coffee table. "Are you still high?"

Naruto blinked. "No, not really. I didn't even feel that high in the first place…"

"Well, that's no good!" Kiba retorted. "I have more!"

"As do I," both Sasuke and Gaara said at the same time, causing the three to exchange a knowing look.

Naruto looked between the three of them innocently, "So, what does that mean? You all seem to know something I don't…" the blonde whined and pouted, making him seem all the more adorable.

"Oh Naruto, you poor simple-minded, upper-class citizen… It means we're about to run MAD sessions!" The brunette cheered, pulling out his wallet and setting it on the table. He clambered down to the floor and retrieved a couple of zigzags from it.

Simultaneously, Sasuke exited the room and returned moments later with a tall glass contraption and a bottle of water. Placing them both on the table, he exited the room again and returned with a Ziploc bag full of the unfamiliar green herb.

Gaara too retrieved his guitar case and opened a side pocket, reaching in and pulling out a small metal pipe and a coin case. Inside it there was a baggy full of weed that he pulled out and set on the table next to his pipe.

Naruto, reeling at the amount of pot and paraphernalia that had appeared before him, sheepishly squeaked, "uhm, what is all this stuff? And how does it work?"

"Well, there's no better way to teach than by demonstration!" Kiba said with merriment, "Sasuke, since this is your home, where would you recommend we do this?"

"Well, seeing as this is my house, I think the most convenient place would be, oooh, lets say right here?" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Oh, good plan!" Kiba had already started breaking apart the weed with his fingers before Sasuke retrieved a grinder from his back pocket and handed it to him, "Ah, an even better plan."

Gaara on the other hand, opted to pack a bowl in his pipe, "Shall I?" he looked to Sasuke for approval.

"Watch carefully Naruto, you're next," the raven nodded to Gaara, giving him the go ahead. Meanwhile, he emptied some of the water from the bottle into the glass apparatus.

Gaara sparked his lighter and held the flame over the bowl of the pipe, then inhaled in short tentative breaths. Releasing the device from his lips he pulled in a small amount of air and held it all in. Seven or eight seconds later, he released his breath and a huge cloud of dense white smoke seeped out into the room.

"Woooowww," Naruto gaped in awe.

"One hit pass," Gaara coughed out, passing it to the blonde, before taking a sip of his silky tasting red wine.

"What does that mean?" Naruto furrowed his brows, looking up at Sasuke.

"It means, do exactly what he just did, hit the pipe once, and then pass it to Kiba,"

"Hurrah!" The brunette cheered, taking a swig of his beer.

"O-oh, okay," Naruto stuttered out before mimicking Gaara's every move. He pulled deeply on the device with the flame burning brightly above the bowl. Instantly, there was a burning sensation in his throat, forcing him to burst into a fit of coughs.

The three other boys simply chuckled, seeing as they expected as much having experienced the same their first time.

Naruto fluttered his eyelashes, blinking a few times before shakily passing the pipe to Kiba.

"It's alright Naruto, if you have to cough, cough. It gets you higher," Sasuke smiled down at him, "Now, this," he held up the glass contraption, "is a bong. Slightly more complicated than Gaara's pipe. Now, pay attention."

Naruto complied, anxiously curious about this intricately coloured glass device. Its golden glittery lines curved sensually around the crimson red body. Sasuke pointed to a tiny hole on the back of the bong.

"This is the choke. When you spark the bowl, cover the choke with your thumb and inhale like so," Sasuke parted his lips slightly, almost like he were going to kiss the bong, and then rested them against the opening at the top. Inhaling deeply, he pulled for a long while before releasing the choke.

Composedly, the raven opened his mouth, allowing the smoke to slide smoothly over his lips and into the surrounding air.

"Ready?" He asked calmly.

The blonde nodded, his sapphire eyes wide with anticipation.

Grasping the delicate object, he repeated Sasuke's actions, this time feeling smooth, cool smoke pour into his lungs. Pulling his lips away he was unable to draw in all the smoke.

"Hold it in!" Kiba exclaimed with enthusiasm.

Naruto did so, for all of 5 seconds, before pushing the offensive smoke out of his body and into the now slightly foggy room.

Kiba applauded his effort and relieved him of the heavy bong, allowing him the space to hack his poor virgin lungs out. He quickly took a hit and then passed it to Gaara, "I've almost finished rolling, I just need a filter."

Sasuke puffed on the pipe while reaching into a drawer in the coffee table. Slamming it shut, he tossed over a business card of sorts, which Kiba proceeded to rip skillfully. After rolling a tiny part of card into a small cylinder, he inserted it in the relatively small sized joint. After baptizing it, he lit the tip and inhaled.

"Fortunately, I already taught Naruto how to smoke a joint so we'll just skip the seminar and get right to it," the brunette passed the joint to Gaara, "three pull pass," he said smiling.

After a few more rotations, the group had more than successfully gotten Naruto ripped. Laughing hysterically, the blonde thanked the group profusely, numerous times in fact.

"So, so, so… Now that we're all here… uhm…maybe we should get to know each other, you know…better…" He snickered slightly, placing the pipe on the table.

"Who starts?" Gaara inquired.

"Let's play a game!" Naruto pumped a fist in the air.

"What kind of game?" Kiba asked curiously.

"Uhmmm, how about this… we spin a bottle on the table, whomever it points to answers a question,"

"Seems kindof boring…"

"Then, how about this, whomever it points to…takes a hit from the bong, and _then_ answers a question,"

"AWESOME!"

Naruto picked up the half full water bottle on the table and downed its contents while Sasuke proceeded to clear the table of its amenities.

Each of them positioned themselves at one side of the square table. Sasuke across from Gaara, Naruto across from Kiba.

"I'll start since I drank the water!"

Naruto placed the bottle in the middle and spun it around. Slowly, it stopped pointing to Kiba's side of the table.

"Ha! Now I ask you a question, and you have to answer completely truthfully, after you finish that hit of course,"

"Hurrah!" Kiba shouted.

"Okay, so, Kibaaa…What made you want to play the drums?"

Breathing out the smoke from the bong, Kiba coughed then said, "well, I suppose it has mostly to do with my anger issues. I didn't really get along with people at school because of my… tendencies. I drifted away from my schoolmates and became somewhat of an outsider. Mom said I needed an outlet 'cause I was so damn irritable. She noticed that I have that RLS and thought maybe I'd do well with a drum set. I was like, 12 at the time so, I've been going strong ever since then," Kiba smiled then continued, "My turn!"

The bottle spun briefly and stopped, pointing toward Gaara.

"Hmm, Gaara… Why are you so emo?"

Gaara smirked and flipped his hair out of his face. Toking the bong briefly, then exhaling he said, "Well, growing up in this urbanized hell hole I was commonly discriminated against because of these damnable eyebrows of mine. Given that I don't look the same as everyone else I never really made any friends. After awhile, I started wearing lots of eyeliner to accentuate my eyes. Gradually, my style just changed to that of an 'emo kid' because I preferred to be thought of as an outsider. I think it suits my personality well."

"I think so too!" Kiba smiled with enthusiasm.

Gaara grasped the bottle on the table and gave it a quick spin. It slowly turned, stopping at a point towards the corner that connected Sasuke and Naruto's sides of the table.

"Hmmm…" Naruto contemplated, "Now how do we deal with this?"

"Well, seeing as we want to keep this game fair, both of you should answer my question and perhaps share the hit." Gaara spoke with a devious tone.

"How do we share the hit?" Naruto asked.

"Super." Kiba stated matter-of-factly.

"What's that?" the blonde was confused.

"It's simple, I'm sure you'll figure it out," Sasuke said before inhaling from the bong a substantial hit.

Without hesitation, the raven leaned over and reached a hand out behind Naruto's head. Pulling him closer gently, Naruto's cheeks flushed when Sasuke pushed their lips together. The touch of their lips was heated. Chills shot up the blondes' spine, the hairs on his neck lifting. As if by instinct, their mouths opened and Sasuke exhaled, breathing the smoke into Naruto's lungs as he inhaled.

Gaara and Kiba exchanged a look, one smirking the other grinning madly.

After a brief moment, they pulled away from each other, eyes opening to gaze lustfully at each other. The connection was chilling. Naruto stared innocently at Sasuke, whom simply bore his onyx eyes deep into the blondes' sapphire orbs. Exhaling slowly, the smoke poured from Naruto's lips, brushing lightly across the ravens' pale cheeks.

"Ne, ne, Gaara. Did you know that if you blow smoke in someone's face, it means you want to have sex with them?" Kiba teased contentedly.

Naruto's face burned as he floated back to a sitting position. Sasuke's cheeks were tinted a slight pink as he also returned to a comfortable position. The two of them suddenly seemed to fade away in contemplative thought.

"Did you enjoy that?" Gaara's question stated.

"Yeaaa…" They both wistfully replied.

Shooting each other a glance and then looking away swiftly, they both reached out to grasp the bottle, Sasuke's hand landing gracefully atop the blondes'. Surprised at the heat, they both pulled away.

"S-sorry,"

"My bad,"

Gaara and Kiba exchanged another more questioning look, before bursting into tearful laughter.

"W-would you two," more laughter, "cut the charade and just make-out already!?" Kiba held his sides, and collapsed into hysterics on the floor.

Gaara, having lost his composure was also in tears laughing his ass off, "You two are too much!"

Naruto and Sasuke simply blushed deeper until the blonde peered over at Sasuke, smiling slightly. It wasn't long before the two of them joined in the hilarity and began laughing uncontrollably.

After a laughing fit, Naruto snorted, "o-okay Sasuke, your turn. I already spun so you can go ahead."

Returning to his smooth demeanor he grabbed the bottle and spun it around. Gradually, it made its way to a stop pointing towards the blonde.

Passing the bong to Naruto, the raven asked, "Since you mentioned it the other day I was wondering how it was possible, with that personality of yours, that you don't have more friends…"

Upon completing his hit, he turned to Sasuke and smiled, saying, "Well, after years of being raised in foster care my parents were killed in an accident on the highway. I was only about 12 when it happened but I pretty much shut down emotionally and became somewhat of an outsider at school. Mum always said I reminded her of a cat, you know, always in the room but busy pretending to be doing something else. In her memory I started drawing whiskers on my face and it freaked everyone at school out so. I just stayed to myself, off in my own world. You three are the first friends I've had in, well forever really…"

"Hn," Sasuke looked away, thoughtful of Naruto's words, "You know, my parents were killed when I was only seven, but I did the same thing. Shut myself off from the world. Became an outsider like you guys and tended not to expose myself to people. It's nice to finally have some friends I can… be open with."

The four boys smiled looking around the room at each other.

Then it clicked.

"Guys if we're going to make a band, we'll need a name right?" Naruto started.

"It seems there's somewhat of a common thread that's been a constant in each of our lives…" Gaara stated in deliberation.

"We're all castaways, outsiders that drifted away from the crowd." Kiba continued.

"That's who we are, it only makes sense that we call ourselves--" Sasuke was interrupted by Naruto's serene voice.

"The Outsiders"


	5. Fail

**Outsiders**

**Chapter 5: Fail**

Like the tide rolling in on the grainy shorelines of the ocean, sunlight crawled over the bed sheets as the morning minutes ticked away. It spread, little by little, until its heat tickled the fingertips of the quietly breathing blonde.

Silently, Sasuke stared blankly down at the blonde. Some curious confusion lingering behind his expressionless face. Frowning, he slipped a locke of the golden hair off Naruto's damp forehead.

Naruto's normally serene expression was now twisted and painful. His eyes watering and teeth clenched, Sasuke saw that some gruesome tragedy was playing grisly images behind the eyes of the innocent boy.

Gently, he palmed Naruto's cheek and pressed slightly, causing him to flinch beneath the touch. Suddenly, his expression softened and after a few moments the blondes eyelids parted open, allowing the morning light to glisten upon his sapphire eyes.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn,"

"Nnnn…Thanks,"

"Hn,"

"What time is it?"

"6:30,"

"Oh…"

Sasuke stood up and started towards the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?"

"Coffee or tea?"

"Tea please. Can you bring it with a cold glass of milk too?" Naruto stretched, sitting upright.

"Certainly,"

Once Sasuke left, Naruto stared at the door silently, before climbing out of bed to scurry off to the bathroom.

After throwing his clothes on, he climbed the stairs to the first floor and sat in the kitchen by the bar.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

The raven responded silently with a look of attention.

"How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour, why?" his eyebrow quizzically arched.

"Just curious,"

Sasuke placed a tray on the bar with a glass of milk, a hot tea and a mug of coffee resting on its elegantly hand-painted surface.

"Hey Naruto, can you do something for me?"

"Sure, anything,"

"Sing something,"

Naruto's cheeks flushed slightly and, bearing images from his dreams in mind, he knew the lyrics that so callously fit their malice and contempt.

"Don't laugh," the blonde shot him an icy glare.

After a minute he began,

_Plaaaaaygroooound schoooool beeeell riiiiings agaaaaaain…  
Raaaaain cloooouds cooome tooo plaaaay agaaaaaaain…  
Haaas noo one told you sheee's not breeeathiiiiing?  
Hellooo I'm in your miiiind giiviing you someooone to talk tooooooo…  
Hellooooo…_

His eyes softly lidded, Naruto's voice poured, creamy and delicate like a rivers' current. Sasuke could only smile slightly in admiration before the blonde continued,

_Iiiiif Iiiii smiiiile aaaand doooon't belieeeeve…  
Soooon Iiiii knooow Iiiii'll waaaake from this dreeeeeam…  
Doooon't try to fix meee I'm nooot broookeeeen…  
Hellooo I am the liiiie liiiving for you so you caaan hiiiiiiiiide,  
Don't cryyyy… _

Naruto's eyes, teeming with despondent tears, opened briefly, sending a wave of shock from the base of the ravens' spine to the now lifting hairs on his neck. Boring his eyes into the very soul behind the coal iris of his audience, Naruto inhaled deeply before belting out the final verse, tears diving to the floor,

_Suuuddeenlyyy I knooow I'm not sleeepiiiiing,  
Helloooo Iiiii'm still heeeere,  
Aaaall that's left of yeeesteeerdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy…_

As the song concluded, Naruto's razed expression faded to the like of a vapid and lifeless heart.

Cold and still.

Sasuke, stiff and speechless, carefully shifted out of his seat and raised the blonde's eyes to his with a pale forefinger. They searched each other for a minute or so, brows furrowed in confusion. This gentle nature they shared seemed too soft, too sensitive for young men to be enacting.

Sasuke had this twisting sensation in his stomach, something alike to a ball of fire threatening to burst at any second. This voice of anguish and love and sincerity had taken over him, swimming around in his head since he first heard its serene sound.

Naruto felt his skin bristling, his heart pounding and breath heaving. The same strange feelings that the raven was feeling were gripping him in hypnosis. Gazing intensely at each other, Naruto knew something wasn't right, though it felt like he had found some kind of fulfillment with Sasuke.

It was as though the two had known each other since birth, like their meeting was some cosmic result of destiny or something strange and unnatural. This sentiment was becoming too much to handle.

And then it happened, for real.

It started off slow, like a novel with a detailed introduction. Sasuke leaned in carefully, allowing Naruto the time to pull away if uncomfortable. Instead, his sapphire eyes only widened in realization as their lips gracefully brushed against each other.

The expectation of awkwardness dissipated as their lips fit together so completely. As if by instinct, Sasuke parted his lips slightly, Naruto following intuitively. A supple, fleshy tongue graciously slid across the blonde's upper lip. Curious, he responded with the gentle touch of his own.

Sasuke cradled Naruto's cheek with the slightest press of his palm. Soon, their tongues had started a clash of sorts, sliding over each other with fervor. With his right hand, the raven firmly placed his hand in the small of the blondes back, pulling him closer. At this point the kiss had grown more and more ferocious. Naruto clawed his fists into the ravens' lockes, who responded by wrapping his left arm around his opponents neck.

Pulling him closer still, Sasuke pressed his hip against the blondes' pelvis, invoking a low growl from his playmate. Without thinking, Naruto wrapped his legs around the hips, subconsciously increasing contact. As the plot developed, Sasuke lifted Naruto off the stool and carried him into the living room. Spinning, they knocked a tall stylish floor lamp on the way over.

The two kept their mouths locked. Stumbling, Sasuke tripped over the arm of the couch, sending them crashing into the hefty, comfortable cushions below.

Heads spinning, the desire for contact was excruciating at this point. Almost as excruciating as the desire to breathe.

They broke apart, Sasuke flying upright to quickly pull his grey and black checkered polo off. He leaned back down, slipping his hands under Naruto's shirt, tickling his skin with the heat from his palms. He arched into the touch, whining quietly in an attempt to hide his pleasure.

Fail.

Sasuke smiled into the kiss, aware of the control he had over the blonde. He continued caressing him, breaking the kiss again, this time to lick and nibble the nape of his neck. Sadistically, he teased the blondes' surprisingly developed pecks with his fingers while playfully nipping at his neck and shoulder.

Naruto could do nothing to control himself at this point, moaning and growling in a deep tone. Sasuke pulled his top off and threw it to the floor. Pressing their bare bodies together, they began to grind into each other slowly. Kissing, biting and licking, they struggled to conquer each other.

Naruto, having grown more aware of his current position,

i.e. the bottom,

pushed Sasuke up and forcefully rolled him onto the floor, landing comfortably in his lap. Then, like a vampire to its prey, Naruto dug his fangs into the ravens' neck, encouraging a satisfying yelp. Sliding his tongue up and behind Sasuke's ear while simultaneously grinding their hips together carefully, Naruto was able to evoke more moans of pleasure.

Now that it had gotten to this point the two were slowly realizing where they would inevitably end up. They parted momentarily to gaze deeply into the others eyes. As though searching for each others approval silently, the two stared, breath heavy, hearts pounding.

Naruto closed his eyes and collapsed into Sasuke's arms. Their breathing slowed but remained heavy. They opted to gently cuddle and caress each other. In an attempt to get more comfortable, Sasuke helped Naruto off so they could lie, face to face, beside each other.

"Ss-saasuke?" Naruto breathed out, closing his eyes tightly for a moment.

"Hn," was all the raven could manage to sound out.

"I… I really like you…" Naruto's already flushed face burned red from embarrassment.

"Mmmm," Sasuke smirked and moved closer to kiss the blonde. His hand deviously slipping to grasp the blondes' waist.

Naruto shifted has hand lower too, shaking uncontrollably. After such a long build up, Sasuke was able to break the tension by finally pressing his palm to the front of the blondes' jeans. Naruto let out a contented noise of approval, and Sasuke began to stroke him gently.

Naruto's nervous shaking subsided as he courageously returned the favour.

Needing more contact, Sasuke unbuttoned and unzipped the offensive article. He let out a sigh and touched Naruto over his boxer-briefs. Again, Naruto was happy to oblige and fumbled with Sasuke's belt before removing it with some help from his partner.

Now, the two were separated only by a thin cotton layer. The heat inside them threatening to spill over. The two groped and stroked, teasing each other playfully. Instinctively, the two pulled away so they could remove their respective jeans.

Now, fully exposed, they finally touched. Each member wrapped by a tepid palm. Sharply inhaling, the rest of the world faded as they slowly stroked each other. The affectionate cuddling grew slowly into a heated, sexual contest. Both increasing speed and pressure to provoke the others orgasm.

It was passionate and intense, the sweat materializing in dew drops on supple skin. The story had reached its climax and the room fell seemingly silent as the two came together, the velvety cream erupting from within them.

Silence swept over the two as their breath fell in shallow gasps.

There was no need for words. Sasuke slowly lifted himself and rolled on top of the blonde before crashing their lips together in an avid, loving kiss.

The rest of the school day, consequently, fell by the wayside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
